1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a printer (recording apparatus) having a plurality of printing units disposed in parallel. When a large amount of printed matter is produced, for instance, the printing units are operated in parallel, so as to achieve high-speed printing. The printer has a plurality of printing units stacked on each other in the height direction of the printer, a sheet-supply unit, and a discharged-sheet collection unit. The sheet-supply unit has a main sheet-supply hopper and a connection guide path. The sheet-supply unit is configured to supply recording sheets to the printing units. Each printing unit has a printing portion for recording an image on the recording sheet. Further, each printing unit has paths (a sheet-supply guide path and a branch path) for conveying the recording sheet from the sheet-supply unit and paths (a connection guide path and a sheet-discharge guide path) for conveying the recording sheet on which an image has been recorded. The discharged-sheet collection unit has a receiving guide path and a discharged-sheet receiving tray. The recording sheets conveyed from the printing units are discharged to discharged-sheet receiving tray.